Red vs Blue: Out of Mind
by BentleyGirl
Summary: A novelization of the mini-series that occured between Seasons Four and Five of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Please read and review. UPDATED! Rated T for swearing
1. Part 1

**Hello, readers. I will get to Part 5 in a while, but for now, I've decided to do the Out of Mind five-part story in five chapters; the purpose being to explain some loopholes that would appear in Part 5 if I don't explain it.**

**Also, I'm going to tell this story in two ways, the normal way and a first-person perspective by Tex.**

**So with that in mind, let's continue.**

* * *

Chapter 1

On a snow-covered temple ruin, Wyoming ran through the corridors, glancing over his shoulder every now and then. After taking out that crazy alien and taunting his ex-workmate, he had run off back into the temple hoping to lose his pursuers, but knowing _her_, it was highly unlikely.

Soon he reached a large door guarded by two Spartans, one red and one blue. "You there, look alive," he snapped as he opened the gate and marched through.

As the door slammed shut, the two guards cringed in fear, unaware of an invisible being approaching from behind.

"Crikey, boss seems like he's in a bad mood today," the blue guard muttered in a nervous Cockney accent.

"No kidding," the red guard gulped in a similar voice.

"What's gone up his bum, eh?"

"What do you think tomorrow is?"

Just then, the blue started. "Hold on a bit… You hear that?"

"Hear what?" the red asked.

The blue listened then there was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" the red asked again.

Then there came the sound of a gun sliding out of its holster. "Come on, you gotta hear that."

"Hear wha-OOOOOH, crap!" the red yelped as he was taken out by an invisible fist.

"Gotcha now, mate!" The blue whipped out his pistol and fired, but he only hit the wall. "What's that noise?"

He looked down and saw a glowing blue ball at his feet but before he could react, it went off in an explosion that sent him flying. "Crikeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

Then from nowhere, a figure in black armor wearing a small diamond ring on a chain round its neck appeared and let out a chuckle. "Hope I didn't scare ya, fellas."

Right on cue, the blue guard slammed to the ground with a sickening thud. "Bollocks," he gasped as he died.

With a smile to herself, the figure stepped towards the door.

_I've been tracking my old friend, Wyoming, _hoping_ that he'd lead me to his boss. But I wasn't having any luck… until he came here. Now I hate locked doors, but at least that means there's something, or some_one_, worth locking up. Still, I have a pretty good sixth sense, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was walking right into a-_

Suddenly the door swung open and a jeep burst out of the darkness, driven by Wyoming!

"Crap!" the figure yelped, diving out of the way.

Quickly, Wyoming hit the brakes but not hard enough and the jeep ended up with its front wheels hanging over the edge of the wall.

Wyoming then turned in his seat and noticed the figure pointing an assault rifle at him. "Well, well, look who abandoned her mates to follow me," he chortled. "I'm flattered of course, but you'll pardon me for not acting surprised, Tex."

_Oh, by the way, I'm Tex. And yes, I know it's a guy's name._

"And it seems you've killed my two best guards," Wyoming sighed. "Oh bugger."

"Oops, sorry 'bout that," Tex sneered.

"Perish the thought, my dear," Wyoming replied with a dismissive shrug. "Tomorrow is pay day; you actually saved me quite a bit of money. Kill anyone else and I might have to start paying you commission."

Tex's hands gripped the gun tightly. "Where is he?"

"Oh right," the bounty hunter scowled. "And here I thought you were spending all this time trying to get close to me. Tisk tisk."

"Cut the shit. Where is he?"

"Yes, he asks about you too, Tex. It's almost as if you two are of the same mind."

"That's not funny," Tex growled.

"Sorry, but I can't play matchmaker today," Wyoming retorted. "I'm entirely too busy."

With that, he put the jeep into reverse and drove back from the ledge but as he changed gear and drove off, Tex leapt onto the side of the vehicle and started punching Wyoming in the face. At once, he steered the jeep right against the wall, knocking her off.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she rolled along the ground.

"Ta-ta for now!" Wyoming called out as he drove away.

Quickly, Tex got to her feet, took out her sniper rifle and set off in pursuit, loading a small device into her gun as she ran.

_So here's my problem, Wyoming was my only lead. Losing _him_ would mean losing any chance of finding his boss. There was _no way_ I was gonna let that happen._

At last, she climbed to the top of the wall and waited. Then just as the jeep drove out from the temple, she raised her gun and fired, sending the tracking device zooming through the air before it hit the back of the jeep. Then she took out her scanner and switched it on, smiling at the flashing red light that appeared on the screen.

_Wyoming didn't know it, but he was gonna lead me right to him._

Meanwhile in the jeep, Wyoming looked over his shoulder and smiled. Then the radio in the jeep switched on and a sinister voice called out, "**Come in, Wyoming.**"

"Wyoming here," the bounty hunter replied. "Go ahead."

"**Did she take the bait?**"

"Indeed," Wyoming chortled. "Hook line and sinker, mate, hook line and sinker."

"**Excellent... Hmhmhmhmmm, hahahahahaa, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**"

* * *

**Will Tex be able to follow Wyoming? What has Wyoming got in store for her? And will Lassie save little Timmy from the well? Tune in next time to find out the answers… except for the last question.**


	2. Part 2

**We now return to Tex's chase with a brief insight.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tex followed the trail of the tracker from the snowy plains, over the mountains and across a barren wasteland until she arrived at a tall tower where the trail stopped.

_At last, I had reached the lair where he was hiding. But I knew getting in wouldn't be easy. As I stood there working out a plan, I found myself thinking back to when it all started…_

_Eight hundred years and several months ago_

_The Special Forces training unit_

Explosions lit up the area as the recruits ran across the field, ducking for cover. A loudspeaker issued commands now and then. "Alright, I wanna see some hustle out here! I mean the hard work kind of hustle not the disco or legal scam kind of hustle. I apologize for the confusion on that earlier."

_While I was in military training, some people approached me and offered me the chance to take part in some top-secret experimental program. They didn't give me all the details, but I was intrigued and accepted the offer. Within days, they had equipped me with special armor and explained its unique abilities. They also gave me a special codename from one of the States. Then they revealed the next part of their experiment and told me never to tell anyone else. But a lot of people heard rumors about the program, including my ex-boyfriend, Leonard Church who came to me during training…_

While the other recruits were hustling hard, at the back of the field, Tex was talking with Church who back then was still just one of the rookies.

"Your armor looks good," Church complimented, "a lot better than this regulation blue stuff they give the rest of us."

"They told us each one has a unique ability," Tex replied. "I've been trying to figure out what mine is-"

"Tex, you know, you don't have to do this," Church cut in.

"I'm not doing it because I have to."

"It's just that, there are all these rumors about these experiments they're running. They're taking _computer_ programs and putting them inside people's _heads_. It… just sounds a little _crazy_."

"You know I can't talk to you about it."

Church looked sheepish. "I know."

"Technically, you're not even supposed to be here."

"I know."

Just then, a voice called out to them, "Hey Leonard, come on!"

"Yeah, hold on a second, Jimmy," Church called back.

"Yes, I think it best you go, Private," a recruit in white armor chuckled in a colloquial British accent. "We've got real military work to do here. Perhaps you should go back to your training. Learn how to get shot properly."

"Yeah, thanks," Church scowled. "I was already leaving."

As he turned to go, the announcer made another command. "Never leave a man behind… except when it's to save them from danger, you should probably let women and children go first, and come back for the men later. Just give us your best judgment."

As Church reached the exit, he stopped and turned round. "Tex, I…" He let out a sigh. "Just be careful."

Tex nodded and Church left.

_He was right about the rumors: every operative was paired and implanted with some kind of modified AI. They were _supposed_ to make us faster or stronger or in my case, just plain _meaner_._

One by one, each of the forty-nine recruits stepped into a strange device that zapped their armor and loaded the AI into them. Afterwards, they each took a course to see which skills had been added to their respective bodies; agility courses for fast recruits, weightlifting courses for the strong, and for Tex and a few others, there was a room full of dummies that they had to take out to show their mean streak. Sometimes the Freelancers went into special arenas to see if they could work well as a team, and during missions, the AI aided their respective partners successfully.

_The experiment worked for a while… then people just started going crazy._

During one of the training courses, a recruit in the strength test threw his heavy load at one of the machines, smashing it to pieces. In the speed test, several recruits started punching the scientists. At the meanness test, Tex watched in horror as three recruits shot some of the supervisors. One time, several AI began to act up, causing their partners great mental pain. But the worst news came when one recruit's AI went insane _during_ the implantation process…

_So they scrapped the project and began removing the AI modules and deleting them one by one. Problem was, some of the AIs didn't want to be deleted, resisting the removal process. The one in _my_ head, Omega, was one of the _difficult_ ones._

As the recruits lost their AIs, they went back to the courses to test how normal they were. When it was Tex's turn, she suddenly grabbed a rifle and started shooting at everyone in sight, before tough soldiers managed to restrain her.

_Since they couldn't erase _him_, they decided to erase both of us. And that didn't go over so well._

Tex was taken to a secret laboratory and strapped into a large capsule where the scientists explained that because of Omega's violent nature, she had to be euthanized to prevent the AI from overwhelming her mind. But as they prepped the gas chamber, Omega took her over and smashed out of the capsule. Guards and scientists tried to catch her but she overpowered them all before she tossed a plasma grenade into the machines, causing a great explosion. She barely made it out before the lab was destroyed.

_By the time we escaped the facility, it was pretty clear I had to do something to get rid of Omega for good. Unfortunately, it's pretty hard to hide your thoughts from something that lives inside your head. It wasn't long before he figured out how to jump outta me and into other people using the radio._

At Blood Gulch, shortly after she was killed and became a ghost, Tex kept watch of everyone in the canyon, noticing a sudden change in Caboose's behavior and realizing the truth. Then after she and Church had gotten Omega out, she had gone off again before she discovered the hidden cave and noticed Doc's arguments with himself. But by the time she figured this out, Doc had gotten away on the hover-scooter.

Then after the chase into Sidewinder, the explosion that sent them into the future and the assault on the base, Tex had feared she'd lost her chance to kill the AI. But with the arrival of Wyoming, her hopes of finding him were renewed.

_So _removing him_ was the easy part. Killing him, was gonna be a different story. And as much as I hate to admit it…_

As she looked at the tower where the trail had ended, Tex let out a defeated sigh. "I'm gonna need some help."

* * *

**And we'll find out which help she's going to find next time.**


	3. Part 3

**And now we bring a quick change of scenery.**

* * *

Chapter 3

On Planet Earth, in the middle of a great city, a large spaceship landed at the city's docking bay and Tex stepped out. She quickly made her way through the streets until she reached the back alleys, looking for the help she needed.

_To get into Omega's lair, I needed the help of a specialist in infiltration and here in the Commercial District of New Mombasa, I hope to find the best in the business: Agent York. York was one of my fellow recruits in the AI experiment and with his AI and the special healing factor in his armor, he rose to the top of his class. During one of the teamwork challenges, York was among the opponents that fought against me. Things got a little out of hand when the others started using live rounds. York tried to help me but he was knocked out by a live grenade. I managed to save his life, but his eye got seriously injured, losing 60% vision. Later on, when the program was terminated, he disappeared into the backstreets of the city and now it was in these streets that I would hopefully find him…_

In one street, a Spartan-II in brown armor with silver highlights was kneeling by the door of a store, humming as he flicked through his lock picks, when he felt a gun on his neck and heard a voice, "Alright, freeze!"

"Oh, sorry officer," the soldier cried, dropping his picks. "I uh, lost my keys to the shop here and uh, I was trying to figure out a way to, you know um…"

"You never were a good liar, York."

The soldier chuckled. "York… I haven't been called York in a really long time." He got to his feet, turned round and removed his helmet, revealing the scar on the left side of his face and his slightly clouded eye. "Hello, _Allison_."

"I haven't been called _Allison_ in a really long time," Tex replied. "You down to petty theft now, York? It seems like a waste of your talents."

"Hey, whatever pays the rent," York said with a shrug. "There's not much call for a former infiltration specialist these days."

"I think that's about to change," Tex retorted. "There's a place I need to get in to and they don't want me to get into it."

"You know, they never do." York turned to his left. "What do you think, D? Should we trust her?"

As he spoke, a glowing green Spartan appeared on his shoulder and looked at Tex. "Hmm, that depends," he muttered in a soft electronic voice. "Is he still with her?"

Tex jumped back in alarm. "What the… You still have yours?"

At once, the figure flashed red. "Alarm, threat level raised! 71% chance of violent outcome!"

"Okay, take it easy," York reassured the figure.

"What's going on here?" Tex demanded, raising her assault rifle.

"Chance of defeating Agent Texas in combat is extremely unlikely," the figure warned as he faded back to green.

"Thank you, D." York took a cautious step towards Tex. "Look, put the weapon down, Tex. Delta's not a threat to anyone, he never was. You know, if anyone should be nervous about onboard passengers around here, it should be me."

"Well, don't be nervous," Tex said, putting away the gun. "Omega's gone."

"Chance of defeating Agent Texas: _still_ very unlikely," Delta warned.

"Okay, I get it," York muttered. "Thank you, retire now."

"Executing," Delta replied and he disappeared again.

York put his helmet back on and thumbed down the street. "Let's go inside."

Soon York and Tex arrived at a small apartment block and made their way into a small, well-furnished flat.

"Nice place," Tex said admirably. "You furnish it yourself?"

"Actually I had an interior decorator help me, she's dead now." York took his helmet off again and stared at her with his good eye. "Look, Tex, are you _absolutely sure_ he's not anywhere in that head of yours?"

"Omega's gone," Tex replied. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh…" York turned round and then sat down on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table. "Let me guess: he's gone, but that's not good enough. You wanna kill him too."

"He spent a lot of time in my head, York," Tex replied, pacing slowly around the table. "You know what it's like: Whatever _they_ think, _we_ think. Whatever we know, they know."

"Yeah, I'm familiar," York groaned. "Remember all Reggie's dumb knock-knock jokes?"

Tex slammed her hands on the table and stared meaningfully at him. "York, this is serious. Omega wants to do a lot of bad things. I already know where he is, I just need your help to get in."

York raised his right eyebrow. "Why?"

"He's not alone," Tex scowled. "Wyoming."

"Uhh, speak of the devil." York lowered his feet off the table and stared her back. "Okay, let's say I do this. What's in it for me?"

"Payback." Tex glanced at the left side of his face. "How's the vision in your eye?"

"Still blurry," York muttered. "And it hurts when I read."

"Well then," Tex said as she straightened up. "How about a little revenge?"

"You know, technically, you're the reason I _have_ one bad eye."

"No, technically I'm the reason you still have one _good_ eye."

"Hmmm…" York rubbed his chin then he stood up, picked up his helmet and went into another room. "What do you think, D?"

As he spoke, Delta reappeared. "Agent Texas poses a serious risk to any mission. The spontaneous ejection of AI can be catastrophic to the psyche of an agent."

"She seems okay to me."

"May I remind you what happened when Program Gamma removed itself from Agent Wyoming?"

"That won't be necessary, D," York cut in. "Look, what's your recommendation? Are we in or are we out?"

Delta did a quick mental calculation. "Tactical Matrix is incalculable. Outcome is uncertain. Chance of success is unknown. But, a little payback would be nice."

With a nod, York left the room, put his helmet back on and went up to Tex. "We're in."

York held out his hand and Tex took it in a shake, and Delta also placed his hand on theirs. Then they set off out of the apartment and back towards Tex's ship.

* * *

**Tune in next time for when the action begins.**


	4. Part 4

**And now we return to the evil lair.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_With York on my side, we came back to the planet where Omega's lair was and bided our time, waiting for the opportunity to strike when he least expected it. But that opportunity didn't come…_

From behind some boulders twenty feet from the tower, York and Delta kept an eye out for trouble while Tex paced impatiently around the plain.

"Okay, I'm officially worried," she sighed, looking up to the tower. "There hasn't been any movement for days. It looks like they've bunkered down, or left."

"Yep," York agreed with a nod. "What do you think, D?"

"If Omega is inside the building, we must enter to locate him," Delta assessed. "If he has already left, that building contains the only clues to his current location. In either scenario, we must-"

"Let's go," York interrupted.

Tex nodded and they set off across the desert plain towards the tower.

As they arrived, Tex gave out her orders. "Okay then, stick to the plan. We split, maintain visual, no radios, movement on fours. Sync?"

"Synced," York replied.

"Go," Tex yelled and they raced off in opposite directions of the tower.

As York ran, Delta reappeared at his left side. "York, I am concerned," the AI said. "I have been monitoring Agent Texas; her vital statistics are well above normal."

"I'm sure she's just tense, D," York muttered.

Delta gave him a look.

"Okay, I am too," York admitted. "And I'm not fighting something that lived in my head for a few years."

"Agree, but the anomaly is worth noting. Once we encounter the target, her emotions may make her actions erratic."

"What can I tell ya?" York asked with a shrug. "It's just one of the things that make us human, D."

Delta thought for a moment. "Excellent point, York; I was not looking at it from a flawed perspective. I will try to do so in the future."

"Well, it sure would make these conversations easier," York chuckled. "Thanks for coming down to my level, D."

"I am here to assist," Delta replied with a smile and a nod.

Soon York arrived at the entrance and met up with Tex.

"No vis," Tex said.

"No vis," York echoed.

Then they ran into the building and made their way to a small nexus built in the floor.

"There it is," Tex exclaimed. "Bust the lock and this teleporter will take us up top."

York knelt next to the lock and prized the cover off but when he saw it, his jaw dropped. "Whoa, whoa… you said an _encrypted_ lock. This is a _holographic_ lock."

"Is there a difference?" Tex snapped.

"Yeah, hence the two names," York retorted.

"So can you open it or not?" Tex yelled.

"Of course I can, it's just much harder," York reassured with a smug grin. "I just brought it up because I wanted you to realize how kick-ass I am."

Tex let out a disgruntled sigh. "I'm convinced. Get to work."

As York set to work on the lock, Delta appeared on his shoulder again. "York, why are we doing this?" he asked in a low voice. "Killing Omega will not repair the damage he did to your optic nerve."

"I'm not doing to fix my eye, D," York hissed. "I'm doing it because my eye is broken."

Delta frowned. "I apologize, but that does not make sense to me."

York sighed and glanced at Tex with his good eye. "Omega and Allison were always the best. _No-one_ could compete with them; not me, not Wyoming, not _anybody_. Trying to beat them when I should have given up is how I got hurt in the first place."

"Oh, so it is pride," Delta realized. "I was registering an emotion, but I incorrectly categorized it as 'stupidity.'"

"Yeah, they're closely related," York chuckled as he resumed his work.

But as he worked on the lock and Tex waited, none of them knew that just outside the door, Wyoming was listening in on their conversation…

* * *

**Find out if Tex and York will get their payback next time.**


	5. Part 5

**And now the moment you've been waiting for: the final action-packed part of Out of Mind.**

* * *

Chapter 5

After ten minutes of working with the lock, York finally managed to break through and the nexus began to hum and spark.

Tex grabbed her assault rifle and stepped towards the teleporter. "Okay, I'll take the lead. Give me fifteen seconds then follow, sync?"

"Sync," York replied as he stood up and whipped out his machinegun.

With a nod, Tex ran into the nexus and disappeared.

York then turned to look at his AI partner. "I need you to stay tight, D. Watch my bad side."

"Of course, watching left," Delta replied. "Executing in three, two, one, execute. Good luck."

"Thanks," York nodded and he set off through the teleporter… and straight into a mighty firefight!

He spotted Tex as she took out three armed guards. "Tex, sitrep!"

"Five of them at three six and three- Oh!" Tex ducked behind a pillar to avoid a flung grenade.

"Three Alpha mark," Delta finished. "I do believe I've received the last part of the sentence."

Tex took out the grenade thrower before giving the report. "Dead one at three, one down, cover my thirteen!"

York took out two of the guards then Delta gave a warning. "Problem, beta and small explosives needed."

York spun round and flung a grenade at the soldiers behind him, taking them out. "Ace!"

"Y, stop thinking!" Tex yelled. "Go low!"

"Copy," York shouted as he ran over to where Tex was hiding.

"Next reload, let's split up," Tex ordered as she loaded a clip into her rifle. "You go Bravo."

"Copy," York replied as he reloaded. "D, I need a speaker for mark."

"Speaker active," Delta confirmed.

"Copy," Tex said.

"Mark," Delta ordered.

"Mark!" York and Tex replied as they ran out of cover.

As the guards came towards them, Tex fired her rifle and took out three soldiers.

"Reload and go," Delta informed York. "Three."

York spun round and took out the three approaching from the side.

"Enemy eliminated," Delta informed. "92% efficiency; 36 rounds of 39 fired."

Tex took out two more before her rifle began to stutter. "Dammit, _jam_!" she scowled as she ran back to the pillar. "Cover, cover, cover!"

York turned to take out the others, but Delta then spotted Wyoming approaching. "Alarm!"

But before York could react, Wyoming opened fire and York stumbled back with a cry of pain, gripping the left side of his chest before falling down. Tex threw a grenade out, but Wyoming ducked aside.

Tex ran over to her colleague's side. "York, are you okay?"

"It's that… damn left side," York grunted.

"D, info."

Delta quickly scanned his friend. "York has sustained two wounds to his upper-left chest. Recommend evac stat."

"Just… need a minute," York groaned, struggling to get up.

"Administering field stint and analgesic," Delta stated.

"Wait," York gasped as he felt the drugs take effect then he grabbed Tex's arm. "Tex, don't… don't let 'im…" But then his eyes slid shut and he slumped back.

"York is now unconscious," Delta said then he looked up. "Alarm: target Alpha has reloaded."

Tex was still looking at York. "How bad is it, D?"

Delta bowed his head sadly. "York will not survive."

Tex sighed and switched on her helmet radio. "Okay D, hop in to me. I'll host you until we get outta here."

"Thank you Allison," Delta murmured. "But I would prefer to stay with York. He will need me to maintain his pain medication."

"An AI can't fall into enemy hands, D," Tex reminded him. "If you're in there when he dies, you know what the armor's protocol will do to you."

Delta nodded grimly. "I would prefer to stay with York."

Tex gave a sad smile. "That's very kind of you, D."

"It's just part of what makes us human, Tex."

_So now, with York out of action, taking out Wyoming would be tougher than I thought. But then I had an idea and quickly relayed it to Delta…_

As Wyoming peeked out of his hiding place behind a pillar, he spotted Tex approaching him, gun raised. He quickly fired at her, but she didn't fall. Just then, he heard a gun being cocked behind him and a voice hiss, "Don't move."

He looked round and saw Tex standing there, pointing a pistol right at his head. "How in bloody hell…?"

Tex glanced over to her double. "Thanks for the light show, D."

The second Tex nodded as she faded into green. "I'm here to assist."

"Bollocks," Wyoming scowled.

Then Delta started to flicker and he sighed sadly. "However, I am afraid I will not be able to assist you further. York's armor is beginning to shut down."

Tex nodded sadly. "I understand."

Delta gave a solemn salute. "Good luck to both of you."

"_Both_ of us?" Wyoming cried out. "You _must_ be failing if you wish your enemy luck."

"Good and evil are human constructs, Reginald," Delta replied, his voice fading with his body. "I was merely attempting to be courteous…" And with that, he disappeared for the last time.

"Well, one more freelancer gone," Wyoming chuckled. "I'm afraid the reunion committee will be none too happy to hear about that."

"Can it," Tex snapped. "Tell me where Omega is and don't play dumb with me."

"Hardly," the bounty hunter snorted. "I do believe our dear Omega is currently killing all your friends in that miserable canyon."

"What? Why?"

"I might have mentioned you were there. He's quite keen to make your acquaintance again."

"But you _saw_ me at the snow fortress!"

"Tex, may I remind you I still have a contract on some of those people at Blood Gulch. I figured why not kill eight birds with one stone, eh?"

"Well, you just signed his death warrant," Tex sneered.

"Afraid not, my dear. You see, he's already moved on to someone else, and you'll have no way of telling who."

Tex gasped then she growled, "_Who_ did he jump in to?"

Wyoming just sniggered. "That, dear Tex is between me and Omega. Oh, but you'll find out soon enough."

Tex then gave a shrug. "You know what? You don't _have_ to tell me. All I have to do is pummel you senseless, rip off your helmet, and access your communication logs. I'll know _exactly_ where he is."

"Uh, hm, I see," Wyoming gulped. "Well, in that case, perhaps I _shall_ tell you."

Tex thought for a moment then shook her head. "Nah, I like my way better." Then she raised her pistol and smacked it into the side of Wyoming's head, knocking him out.

_Well, one way or another, I finally had Wyoming where I want him, but I knew that the more time I wasted here, the less chance there was of Church and the others surviving Omega's attack. So I got Wyoming's helmet off and set to work…_

* * *

**And there you have it. My thanks go to the readers who followed this side-story. Now I will continue with the last part of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, so keep a look out.**


End file.
